VRS Series
by Infertion
Summary: A loosely created version takeoff of Aiden and his crew. Not much of a FanFic, because it has nothing to do with GoT. I had nowhere to put it. R&R, and of course - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The V.R.S 

_**Phase 1**_

**Quick Thinking!**

**Aiden and Zak stopped, and ducked.**

**If they had waited a second longer, they would have been destroyed from the lasers, if they hadn't ducked as far as they did, they would have been trampled.**

**The robots didn't do what they expected. They just stopped, _right over them_.**

**"**_**Don't… move… an… inch…"** _

Chapter one

Friends

Street "Zak, hurry up!" Aiden yelled. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zak replied.

"Man alive dude, pick up the pace! It's boiling out here!"

He and Zak were off to the –normally deserted– Public Library, and of course, they weren't going for a book. For it had air conditioning.

**Begin Flashback**

Zak and Aiden had been friends sense the age of ten, and never been in a single fight or an argument.

Aiden was abnormally tall, especially for his age. He was thirteen years old, and was six feet tall. He also had dark brown hair, with evergreen eyes, really, he's your normal thirteen-year-old kid, although, he had went many… _complications_ throughout his childhood.

Like the fact that Aiden never had seen his blood parents –nor has he ever wanted to see them–, and had been through multiple foster homes sense. At the unfortunate age of six, his latest foster parents were abusive, and he ran away. Then, with only one hundred dollars in his pocket –which was stolen from his 'parents'– he went around the city, looking for a place to stay. He got nowhere, and fast.

Then, almost giving up, he went to a foster care system. He had recently, though, been able to free himself from the people that worked there and that didn't eally care for kids. He had found a karate dojo. He had always had an interest of martial arts, even at his young age, and he had nothing to loose if he went anyway. The teacher the named Master Katage, was generally a kind-hearted man, he cared for each and every one of his students. Each lesson was unfortunately, more than Aiden could afford, so, all he did was watch. At the end of every day, he left fifteen minutes later, the same time as Katage. Each and every time he saw Aiden; he gave an awkward smile, saying,

"Hello there."

After seven days of Master Katage seeing Aiden at the end of each class, he finely asked,

"So, why do you come here every day, but not take a lesson? And where's your mom and dad?"

Aiden really was reluctant to, but –seeing as the Sensei could be trusted– explained anyway. Why he had come here, what happened to him, and that he needed a place to stay.

"Oh, I think I can find you a place." Katage gave a sincere smile, and ever sense, Aiden has been living with him, all wages paid, and –after two years of training– with a black belt.

Zak was two years older, and was more of Aiden's brother than best friend. Zak's father had left him at the age of three, so he could never remember what he looked like, or for that matter who he was, the only memory, was a photo of him, on his nightstand. Zak had jet-black, 'naturally' spiky hair, with strangely vivid green eyes, which Aiden could never look right into. He was the same size as Aiden, and was almost his personal bodyguard.

At first, he'd been one of the most popular kids at school.

At first.

Zak, at school, was a pretty popular kid; really, he was a friend with anyone and everyone. Really the whole thing with Aiden and Zak started in September, and on the fourth day of school.

Zak was talking with a bunch of his friends, going home, when he noticed a kid he didn't recognize. And, of course, it was Aiden, and this is where their friendship began.

"Nerd!" One kid yelled at Aiden while he was walking home.

"Freak!" Yelled another one.

Soon, a crowd of kids began insulting Aiden, and Zak –being Zak– wanted to know what it was about.

"Who's that kid," Zak asked one of his friends, and pointed. "Right there?"

"Oh, that's…" He thought for a moment. "Aiden Scotts, he's new, and don't do what I think –well, _know_– you're going to do." He looked at him, eyes half open. "Help him out."

"I guess you'll be disappointed." Zak responded with a smile, and started to walk towards the crowd. His friends just staring at him.

By the time he'd got there, Aiden was in his fight stance, prepared to strike another student that was willing. Right before Aiden jumped kicked, Zak intervened, saying,

"Now they'll be no more of this." Suddenly, every kid in the crowd slowly backed away, and left, even the person Aiden was originally going to fight.

"Oh, really?" Aiden asked angrily. "And you're supposed to stop me, I suppose?" Aiden lashed out, and not one the insulters, but Zak, with a punch.

Zak tensed his stomach. When Aiden hit him, he recoiled a bit, but didn't strike back.

"Please, friend, stop." Zak said nicely, with a straight face.

"I'm lot of things," Aiden began. "But defiantly _not_ one of your friends."

The next day, at lunch recess, Zak overheard an argument with Aiden, and Lance, one of the eighth grade students. And ironically, he just so happened to be really… really big.

"Okay, fine, tonight, 3:45, I hope you'll be there." Lance said, menacingly.

"Be prepared to get your ass kicked." Aiden replied, sharing the glare.

When the two walked away from each other, Zak confronted Aiden, following him,

"Don't tell me you went out and got in a fight with Lance…" Zak asked, sighing.

"And if I did?" Aiden replied, not even looking at him.

"Aiden, what in the world do you have against me?" Zak finely asked him, annoyed.

"That you try to help me, when there's nothing to help."

"Look at yourself! Being called names, picking fights! How _can't_ you need help?"

"Did I ask for it?" At this, Zak stopped, defeated. "That's what I thought." Aiden finished.

"Listen… can we just… start over?" Zak asked, looking down. Aiden was surprised by this, and finely faced him.

"You give me no other choice." Aiden let a crack of a smile pass by, and help out his hand. Zak looked up to his hand, and shook it.


	2. And In This Corner We Have

**Chapter Two**

**"And In This Corner We Have...**

**Just Outside School Grounds**

A crowd of kids crowded around the meeting place, anxious for the arrival of 3:45 pm, the start of the fight. Zak was one of the people in the crowd.

'_It'll be a miracle if Aiden gets away with one tooth missing… Lance is going to pound him._'Zak thought over and over.

Everyone slowly backed away, as they saw Lance smugly appear. And Zak just _happened _to be on the opposite side Lance came from.

His watch beeped 3:45 –he put an alarm for it.

"Looks like Aiden ain't coming, must've ran home to his mommy." Lance said, with a grin. Everyone else chuckled, but suddenly stopped, and was staring at _Zak_.

No. Zak turned around. They weren't staring at Zak.

Aiden was right behind him.

'_Where'd he come from?_' Zak thought, as he, or anyone else didn't see him coming. Zak was also startled because Aiden wasn't wearing his casual clothes; he was wearing a karate uniform, with a black belt.

"I'll have you know, I don't break a promise." He got into a fight stance, prepared to defend or strike when necessary.

Out of nowhere Lance charged him, with a fist in the air. Milliseconds before loosing a tooth, Aiden dodged by sliding on his shoes to the side, announcing,

"Olay!" Everyone in the crowd loosened up, and laughed; even Zak. This only made Lance angrier. Eventually, he was getting smart, and anticipating which way he'd dodge. And he got Aiden right where he wanted him, a few meters away from a wall. Lance charged Aiden again, and instead of trying to dodge, Aiden ran_ at the wall_. Lance laughed, still charging. Then, with massive amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, Aiden did something no one ever could have expected, he ran… _up the wall_.

"What the?" Lance was dumbfounded. Unfortunately for him he forgot to stop. He ended up punching brick. "OUCH!" He exclaimed, rubbing his knuckles.

After five steps on the wall, Aiden executed a perfect back flip, with his arms out, and back straight. So he was right behind Lance. Aiden bowed to the crowd, as they all clapped. Zak was wide-eyed, while Lance still didn't turn around yet.

Aiden finished bowing, and this time, charged Lance. Instead of punching though, he jumped and spun around in the air, with his foot out, landing a blow to Lance's side.

Lance flew from the force, and landed on his back. As Aiden landed, he had his back turned, and didn't even bother facing him. With a cry, Lance got up, and aimed for Aiden's head. Sensing the move, Aiden leaned to the side; grabbing his hand and reeled him in, back still turned. Lance launched another hand at him. At this, Aiden spun, so Lance's hand missed. In mid spin, Aiden elbowed him the in chest, making him fall down on his back.

"Give up?" Aiden asked him, standing at his side.

"Yes!" Lance tried to push himself away, but Aiden stepped on his shirt.

"You won't be causing any more trouble for me or anyone else, will you?"

"N-n-no!" He stuttered.

"Good," Aiden said with a smile. He walked back towards the crowd. "Well, what did ya think?" Aiden asked. Instantly, the crowd erupted cheering.

The _entire_ crowd swarmed around Aiden with questions and astonishment.

"Aiden, how'd ya do that?"

"That was incredible!"

"You laid Lance's ass _out_ man!"

Aiden smiled but said nothing, taking off his uniform to show the clothes he was wearing earlier that day. He carried the uniform under his arm.

"Hey, Aid!" Zak called, running after Aiden. Aiden frowned at the nickname.

"You know," Aiden didn't bother to turn and face Zak. "They say that people that call people by their nicknames means they don't respect them."

"You know," Zak said with a smile. "They say when a person doesn't bother to face you, that means they don't respect you either."

"Point made and taken." Aiden said, finely turning.

"Anyway, to more important matters." Zak sighed, sensing someone behind him.

"Oh boy, what's wrong?" Aiden asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"The school newspaper wants an interview with the only person to lay Lance's butt out." But it wasn't Zak who answered; it was one of his friends. His name was John Quil, and he ran the school newspaper. Zak turned startled by his sudden appearance. John was tall, had black hair and blue eyes, and was really your average eighth grade student, until you knew him enough.

He had the amazing ability to profit from anything that happened, good or bad, to him or others. People often joked his blood type was MY+. Other than that, he wasn't that bad a kid. He cracked jokes, was cynical, a nice person to be around. This is why there was a unanimous vote for him to be leader of the school newspaper.

"You know, if the teachers find out, he'll, in the worst case, expelled." Zak replied.

"Yeah, but–" He began.

"There'll be no interviews for me, thank you." Aiden finely said, sighing.

"Wha? You're kidding me! You've _got to_! At the moment, you're fight with Lance is the hottest thing since sliced bread!" John exclaimed.

"Key words being 'at the moment'. And I 'have to do' nothing. Later, they teachers will find out, and will probably get me in some trouble –which mind you I know will happen from all this– I'll give you your interview, until then, make up your own story, as long as it's not _too_ far fetched." Aiden finished. And apparently, this was a good enough response, because John left right after the explanation.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Zak told Aiden as they started to walk home.

"If I wasn't he would have kept coming at me over and over and over again, like someone I know." He made a slight smile

Aiden and Zak walked towards what looked like a small apartment building.

"This is your house?" Zak asked, looking up at it.

"Well, yes, and no. This side of the house is for me and Dad, the other side is mainly the dojo."

"Must be a pretty big dojo…" Zak said to himself.

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, nothing. Talking to myself."

"And what did myself say?" Aiden laughed. They slapped five.

They entered through the back of the house, walking through a massive kitchen.

"You say _just_ you and your father live together?" Zak asked, noting the size of each room they passed through. Aiden chuckled.

"Yes, we bought this house because we both liked it."

"Who wouldn't?" Zak asked.

As they got into the living room, Aiden exclaimed, "I'm home!"

"Isn't there any classes going on?" Zak asked nervously.

"Yep," Aiden said with a smile. "Don't worry, the classes are almost over, and the tykes here need an example, just warning my dad of my arrival."

"Warning?" Zak asked worried.

"You'll see…" Aiden started to walk into another room.

"Little kids learn karate?" Zak asked.

"Well, yeah, I started at six," They walked into the dojo portion of the house. It was really just a massive room; a fraction of it had benches, for parents to watch their children. The bench area was separated by a small wall about a meter high, on the other side was a hug mat, which was where students where taught karate. On the other side, was about 20 children sitting in two rows of ten, and in front of them, sat an adult. He looked like the laid-back type, with gray hair, and soft _yellow_ eyes. His hair was put into a long ponytail in the back. He was wearing a karate uniform, just like the one Aiden used to fight Lance with.

"Take off your shoes and socks." Aiden whispered into Zak's ear, and he did so immediately, Aiden did as well.

Once the sensei saw the two, he exclaimed.

"Aiden! How was school?" All the children jumped from the sudden noise, and turned to face the two older kids.

"Great Dad, if you don't mind, I brought a guest."

"Is that why you're…" He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes late?"

"Yes," Aiden lied. "But can we still give these kids a show?" All the children had questioning faces. Aiden's dad smiled and chuckled.

"Of course," He stood, and so did all the children. "Now, we have a show I know you'll all enjoy kids, so, if you don't mind, could you sit on the benches over there?" He asked, bent down to their height. Instantly, they all nodded, and ran over to the benches. He smiled, and went over to a rack. On it, were about ten wooden swords used in combat practice. The only thing that wasn't all wood on them, were the handles, that had cloth to protect hands from blistering.

Master Katage got two swords, each about four feet long.

Aiden threw on his uniform, and his dad tossed him a sword.

"Zak, you mind refereeing?" Aiden asked him, catching the wooden sword by its handle.

"What do I do?" Zak asked, interested in watching these two fight.

"Just stand in between us, and when you're ready, hold your hand up. That's the signal for us to bow, when you're ready for us to start, throw your hand down. It's simple."

"Sure!" Zak was anxious for them to start fighting. He got onto the mat, and went between Aiden and Master Katage.

He threw his hand up. They both bowed. He waited for them to get ready. Quick as lightning, they both got into combat stances, each were totally different.

Aiden, held his with both hands, next to his head, aimed at his dad, both legs separated, and was more of an offensive stance.

While Katage's was simple, he held in perfectly the middle oh himself with both hands and legs separated, in a totally neutral position.

Zak threw his hand down, and ran off the mat as fast as he could.

They launched at each other.

They attacked each other at the same time in the air, and blocked. Their speed was incredible. Both equally matched for each other, while one blocked, the other attacked, while one attacked, the other blocked.

Aiden's back was to the wall, and in proximity of the sword rack, he smiled. He hand an idea.

He back flipped and landed right in front of them, and he spun, and took one more, so he now had duals. Instantly, he threw them. But they weren't targeting the same place; one was knee height, the other chest.

Zak had now understood why he did this. It was so if his father ducked, they one would hit him in the leg, if he jumped, it would hit him in the head or chest.

Katage smiled, and charged right at them. Milliseconds before impact, he jumped, straight _between_ the two, with his body straight, feet first.

"You still have much to learn, son." Katage said as the swords flew above and below him. When they hit the wall, they pierced it, and were jammed in.

As the sensei's feet touched the ground, Aiden got two more swords, prepared to strike, but Katage wasn't going to hit him with brute force, that was Aiden's strongest point, he had to be smart.

After two steps on the ground, he jumped again, only _over_ Aiden. He jumped so far, that he was going straight at the _wall_, which was about 6 _meters_ from his original jump point. When he was about one meter from the wall he dropped his sword, and he spun, so his feet where facing the wall.

He hit the wall, both feet and hands separated. In no time at all, he jumped _off the wall_, caught his sword by its handle, and ran straight at the defenseless Aiden.

Aiden was flabbergasted.

'_He's never done that before!_' Aiden screamed in his head.

No, no time for thinking, only responding. He felt a wave of adrenaline surge though his body, amplifying his motions.

Right before his father hit him, he attacked back, making a long, slicing motion with his wooden sword.

Katage felt something strange about Aiden, like all of a sudden he was stronger and faster.

Aiden started attacking faster than most people would with dual swords.

Aiden slowly started to move his father back, making a full frontal assault.

His father turned and ran quickly away, making a mental plan in his head, but Aiden wouldn't allow that. He jammed his sword through the mat, and used it as a platform. He turned vertical, and defying gravity, stayed on the side, launching himself off it.

Aiden was mere centimeters away from the ground, but he had enough velocity to keep him going, right after his dad.

Then did he notice what Katage had; he had duals.

Aiden stuck out his hands and flipped off the ground.

Then Katage ran at Aiden with duals. Aiden quickly flipped backwards, and took his almost-destroyed sword from the ground, and prepared.

Aiden almost wasn't fast enough.

With a battle cry, Katage appeared right in front of him, and spun, arms out. Aiden almost didn't block it, but amazingly, he did. He put the palm of his right hand at the top, and his other holding his only defense.

The sword Aiden was using was being obliterated, pieces of wood were flying apart from it, shards even hitting Aiden's face, cutting it. But that didn't stop Katage; he kept spinning, slashing at Aiden's defense. Eventually, Katage's swords actually slashed _through_ it. The second it broke; Aiden ducked from one of the spinning swords. Katage stopped, without the smallest hint of dizziness. He stabbed at Aiden with his left hand sword, and slashed at his ankles with the other. Aiden jumped backwards, only to be thrashed from Katage's fist. He flew backwards, landing on his back.

Zak winced; he wouldn't be able to watch much more.

Aiden smiled. Zak couldn't believe it; he actually smiled at a time like this. Aiden jutted his legs up; making his entire body did the 'wave' propelling himself to his feet. As he stood, he let his arms hang at his sides, as he bent forewords, he spat blood onto the mat.

His father just stared at him, untouched.

"You know son, there's no difference shame in giving up."

Aiden laughed. "I know, but I don't lose!" He ran at his father, empty-handed.

"You still have yet to know the difference between brave and suicidal." His father sighed. He ditched his swords and ran at Aiden. As they made contact, Aiden put his hands on his father's shoulders, and used them to propel his flip.

As he landed, he faced the swords his father dropped.

"You know Dad, you're a little too predictable. You pity the weak, even if they need nor want any." Aiden took them, and charged his father.

Zak half expected Katage to block the blows with his forearms, but he didn't do that, he dodged all of them.

Aiden jumped at his father. Katage simply dodged, so he was facing Aiden's back. Sensing this would be his only clear shot, he made a sidekick to Aiden's back; making him fly. Aiden didn't know what hit him, but he landed on his stomach, eyes closed.

"Sir… how could you… why would you…" Zak stammered asking all sorts of unfinished questions.

"That's simple, he challenged me. And he was in no mood or frame of mind to back down, and this was his best fight yet… But he'll be fine, trust me. We've done this _many_ times, the worst was a broken arm," Zak's eyes widened, horrified. "Be at ease, this simply happened from an irregular flip."

"That was… interesting…" Both Katage's and Zak's head turned towards the battered Aiden. Already, scars and bruises started to form on all over his face and limbs.

"Sensei, sensei! That was awesome!" All the children cheered.

"But remember kids, don't only congratulate the victor, but the combatant as well." He said nodding.

"Yeah, you were awesome too! How'd you do some of those blocks?" A child anxiously asked Aiden. Aiden said only one word,

"Practice…"

"Later." Aiden waved with his thumb, middle, and index finger out, as he showed Zak the door out.

As Aiden and his dad watched him leave, Katage spoke up,

"He's a nice boy. Maybe he'd want to enlist for karate?"

"Possibly…" Aiden replied wondering.

"By the way, how the heck did you move that fast? Adrenaline acting up again?"

"Dad, you of all people should know that my Adrenal Gland doesn't just 'act up'." Aiden frowned.

"What, it's not like you're fully able to control it yet. Be patient."

"I can't!" Aiden argued loudly. "It's impossible! It is _not_ possible to control something like adrenaline, it just comes to me!"

"That type of thinking and talking is exactly why you can't." His father calmly reasoned.

"Oi, dad how will I ever be able to teach myself to be able to?"

"We'll find a way."

**End of Flashback**


	3. Virtual Reality Simulator

**2 Years Later**

**Outside the Public Library**

**Chapter three**

**Virtual Reality Simulator **  
** Public Library**

When they walked in, the bells on the doors chimed, but no one was in. They walked around; finding the entire place to be deserted.

"Think it's closed?" Zak asked.

"No, then they would have locked it." Aiden responded, intrigued. They split up and scanned the library.

"Hey, what do we have here?" Zak asked, as he saw a computer monitor. It was the only one there, and was at the very back of the room, behind many stacks of books. On the screen, it said:

**_Open V.R.S? _**

**_Yes _**

**_No_**

"Hey, Aiden! I found something!" He waved to show where he was.

As Aiden saw the screen, took the mouse, and clicked:

**_Yes._**

Then, another screen popped up:

**_Are you sure you want to do this current task?_**

And of course, Aiden clicked:

**_Yes._**

Instantly, everything rumbled, and a hole was opening in the wall, as soon as it was finished opening, the computer slid in, revealing a staircase.  
"What did you do?" Zak asked, eyes wide.

"Found a secret people have been hiding for… decades." Aiden replied simply, almost too calm.

They walked down the pitch-black staircase, until they reached a steel door; it had no handle, window, or even a place to insert a key. When they walked up to it, the hiss sound of air being used in hydraulics came, and the door opened. It revealed something out of their world. In the middle, was a console, the size of four pillars, wiring was _everywhere_. It went around the ceiling, and on the ground. The only way to get there was by a single walkway.

On the sides of the walkway, were huge black holes, and behind the massive console –that was really a big pillar with a huge screen and keyboard set attached– were two walkways –and those had those holes next to them–, leading to other doors, with strange symbols on them. Zak looked down them, and noticed that the platform they were on was not supported by any pillar under them, and that under them, were seas of wires. So really, the only thing keeping the platform aloft was the walkways attached from the walls to the pillar.

On the walls, were strange engravings that were really lines, with bigger dots on the ends. When they walked up the console, they found a _massive_ array of buttons, gages, dials and levers. Above all of that, was a screen, with strange letters all over it.

"This… is… incredible…" Aiden said, dumbfounded by the size and technological advancement this… _machine_ had.

"What does this do?" Aiden flipped a cover off a button, and was about to press it.

"Aiden, don't–" Zak was cut off, because the second he pressed it, the strange letters on the screen began to change resembling the Matrix Binary code, and then filled the entire screen. The lines on the circular wall began to light up, in fact, everything did. And with another hiss of hydraulics, the door closed. The lines and dots on the walls shown a bright blue. Then, a mechanical voice came saying,

'virtual Reality Simulator; activated. V.R.S; fueled and charged. Airlock; closed. Planetary Code; 726.8236. Current destination; Kurobain. Current time frame; unknown. Portal emitting.'

In the holes, pillars began to rise out of them, with… ball-like thing on the top of each, instantly, they started to glow cyan colour and they fired something like electricity into the air. Once all of the 'electric' currents collided with each other, a bright white light ignited. When the light died down, the electric currents where still there, making a big ball of energy. After three seconds, it fired a super charged jolt of electricity right behind Aiden and Zak's feet.

Aiden smiled, and Zak said,

"Don't even–"

"Have a nice trip," Aiden stuck out his foot, and pushed. "See you next fall!"

Portal

As they fell, it looked as if they where falling through a tube. The walls looked like a PhotoShop mosaic gone wrong. The strange thing was, there wasn't any wind when they were falling.

"You idiot!" Zak exclaimed as they both fell. Aiden knew Zak's fear of heights all too well.

"Well, _sorry _if you have no sense of adventure!" He retorted glaring.

"Where the heck are we going anyway?!" Zak wondered aloud.

"Like I know?"

"If we ever make it out of this I promise–" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a series of blasts and explosions.

Suddenly, with a bright light, they landed on chrome.


	4. What On Or off Earth?

Chapter four 

What on Earth? Main Flag Ship of the Army 

"Ouch!" Aiden spat, painfully getting up.

"Where are we…?" Zak asked, rubbing his head.

"These walls… they look familiar…" Aiden said, slowly. The walls they were in, where pure white, and had ceiling lights

"Oh, that's just great. Just great! We found a _revolutionary_ device that can make portals into alternate worlds, we have _no idea_ where we are, and you think you can tell where we are from a _wall_?" Zak raised his hands to emphasize what he was saying.

"Let's just keep going, unless you have a better idea?"

"Point made and taken." Zak replied, as they started to walk.

They walked for a long time, until reaching a door, much like the one that led to the V.R.S, for it was windowless, had no keyhole, or a knob. When they went into a closer proximity of it, it opened for them, showing them a large circular room, and in the middle, was a big hologram. It looked to be a map of the place they were in.

"Well, seems to me, that we've landed ourselves in a warship." Aiden said, looking at the map.

"Where… where _are_ we…?" Zak asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you…" Aiden looked at the holograph in amazement. "There's no way this is real… that we're here…" Aiden began to shake his head.

"I think we are…" Zak replied. "Well… if this _is_ a dream… It's a pretty cool one!"

The ship in the holograph looked… very… _surreal_. Everything was rounded, the exact opposite of boxy. The ship was really just long, and thin, with weapons _everywhere_, for they were highlighted in red, and had lines attached to them. All the lines seemed to lead to the same place, right in front of them. They could tell where they were from the shape of each room, and they just happened to be in the only circular room of this size.

"These lines must be energy lines, which means all their main power…" Zak never finished his sentence; he just looked at Aiden and smiled.

"Thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Yup." Aiden smiled, and looked at a huge computer at the opposite end of the room.

"Don't you know how to hot-wire things?" Aiden asked, playfully.

"I might." Zak responded, walking over to it.

"I'll shut it down, you go from there." Aiden told Zak as he started to mess around with the console.

"How do _you_ know how to control this?" Zak asked, frowning.

"Simple," He looked at Zak. "I don't."

They slapped-five.

Five minutes later, Aiden was finished, satisfied. When he looked at the screen of the console, all the warning lights on it were flashing and the hologram was going haywire. All the guns and turrets where firing aimlessly.

Zak looked behind the console, but there was no power outlet of any type to pull out.

"How should I destroy this thing?"

"Do like they do in the movies, kick it." Aiden replied.

"That just may work…" Zak started to feel around the side of the machine, knocking and tapping it, until he heard a hollow sound. "Here we are…" Zak backed away from it, and ran straight at it. With a mighty kick of his left foot, the chrome gave in, showing a massive hole in the side. But Zak didn't stop; he just kept kicking around the hole, making it wider and wider with every kick of his foot. After about thirty seconds of relentless kicking, Zak stopped, satisfied. Then, he bent down towards the hole, looking for cords he could safely pull out, and there were many. Zak pulled at every cord he could find.

"Dude, it's done." Aiden said looking at the smoking console. Zak sighed, and wiped his greasy hands together.

"That was fun." Zak said smiling.

"Sit down, dude," Aiden said taking a breath. "I'm guessing we'll need our energy."

As Zak sat down against the wall, Aiden handed him a Mr. Big chocolate bar.

"Where'd you get this?" Zak asked. "You should have gotten more!" He added sarcastically.

"Hey, take it or leave it, if you don't want it, I'll have it."

They sat there for a few minutes, in silence until Zak said,

"Don't you think it's kind of strange no one's come after us, after fragging their computer and taking out their weaponry?"

"Yeah, talk about a bad omen." Aiden replied worried.

Just then, they both heard the sound of steel banging against steel, and feeling it was coming from the nearest corner, they looked forward. Then, around came the source of the banging. A mechanical leg appeared, then another... then another. A six-legged spider-like machine came from around the corner, followed by four others.

The legs themselves where thick and generally short, about four feet high. The torso of it, much resembled a black widow spider, just without the silk sack on its back. On the front of it, where two cannon-like weapons. They moved around, having a 180 angel each. Between the cannons, were two red eye-like lights. On the top, back end of it, was a small pole with a ball attached on the top. On the bottom, was just a bigger versions of the cannons on the front, only it had a 360 angel.

"This, my friend, is what you call ironic… or at least karma…" Aiden said, slowly getting up.

"This is no longer a cool dream!" Zak exclaimed.

"Just run! No time for thinking!" Aiden hurriedly yelled.

They ran. And the robots followed.

Despite the size of the droids, they were quite nimble, following Zak and Aiden on their heels.

"MOVE!" Zak screamed at Aiden, daring to look behind him. The robots were easily about five meters behind them, and gaining. They started firing their front two cannons. They had amazing accuracy, even then their entire bodies were moving from running.

Zak and Aiden started to run in a zigzag form, in hopes of dodging the lasers. And it worked, for a while. The lasers missed by a few minutes, then they started getting closer and closer.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Zak yelled to Aiden.

"I know, just listen! When I say, stop running!" Aiden yelled back. Then he felt that all-to-familiar feeling of adrenaline surging through his body like gas through a car engine.

"Are you insane?! We'll be annihilated!"

"These things are smart! They're learning our basic moves, sooner or later; they'll be able to guess where we'll dodge! If you have a better idea, START SHARING!"

Aiden was right; they didn't have any other choice.

Aiden stopped running in a zigzag line, and started running at the walls. Once he was in proximity of the wall, he leaped towards it. Once he hit it, he jumped off it, towards the other wall. Once he hit that wall, he jumped off _that _one, so he was in a perpetual leap.

Zak didn't know what to do, so he just ran as fast as he could.

"THREE!" Aiden yelled, initiating when they would stop. Zak prepared himself.

"TWO!" Aiden jumped off the wall, and onto the ground.

"ONE!" Zak and Aiden slowed down.

"GO!" Zak yelled for Aiden.

They both stopped, and ducked.

If they had waited a second longer, they would have been destroyed from the lasers, if they hadn't ducked as far as they did, they would have been trampled.

The robots didn't do what they expected. They just stopped, _right over them_.

"Don't… move… an… inch…" Aiden whispered, looking straight at their lasers.

The guns seemed to be toying with them, moving closer and closer towards them. Then, seeing nothing interesting, the machines ran away to report what they just saw.

Zak and Aiden were exhausted, adrenaline still pumping into their blood stream.

Zak motioned to a door.

"In this room," Zak told him. They walked into the room; but the lights were off.

"Hey, where's the–"Aiden was cut off by the lights turning on automatically. And they got lucky.

"Oh… my… God…" Zak slowly said.

Out of pure luck, they had found the armory.

"Well, no time like the present!" Aiden started to get some gear from the walls.

"Ok, if we want to live…" Zak walked to the racks.


	5. Armed and Volatile

Chapter five

Armed and Deadly

Command Room 

"Sir, two heavily armed humans have been spotted in hall B342." Said the mechanical gunman.

"Turn on the force shields!" The General barked. He was tall, had pitch black eyes at the time, with spiked, jet-black hair, he was approximately 17 years of age. The General was a human, but pure evil. He invented the mechanical army for evil alone. His only known name was General Morton. Evil at its finest.

"What fool let these two in??" He bellowed to all the command crew.

"Sir, they just appeared out of no where, In Sector B, hall 471." A machine responded.

"Well, I want them OUT OF HERE!" He exclaimed. As he was saying this, he hammered the battlefield map with his fist; he broke the table. He's always had an anger problem.

Hall B-three forty two Zak and Aiden had _everything_ they could possibly find, from grenade belts, to dual pistols to rocket launchers. Zak had a rocket launcher and more amour then the entire _ship_ that they were in; Aiden had a rifle slung across his back, and dual pistols, with a grenade belt across his waist. "Um, so, what do we do now?" Zak asked, weighed down from all of the extra weight. 

"Well, we loaded everything, all we need to do is find some bad guys!"

"You ask as if destroying enemies in _their own flagship _is an easy task."

All of a sudden, almost fully transparent walls trapped them; the walls went from the ceiling to the floor.

"Um… This can't be good." Aiden noted as he knocked the wall. Just then, small turrets came from holes in the ceiling. And judging by the fact that a red dial on the sides of them was slowly spinning, they were warming up.

"Those weird machines are going to come any second, and turrets will rip us to pieces if we don't move, how do we get out?" Zak asked helplessly.

"Simple." Aiden looked around the rifle he was holding, held it to his cheek started blasting the ground between his feet.

Generals Command Room 

"I want EVERY SINGLE DROID NOT IN USE TO AHNILATE THEM! NO ONE GOES ON MY SHIP WITHOUT ME KNOWING AND GETTING AWAY WITH IT!" The General roared.

"Yes sir." The droids answered mechanically.

"I have you now you little–" The General's eyes widened, and then insane with anger. When he looked at the camera screen, they were gone, with a hole in the floor.

"WHERE DID THOES TWO GO!?"

Underneath Hall BTFT Fuel Room 

"Well, this is an interesting room, must be the engine fuel room." Zak explained as he had landed after Aiden, noting the huge tubular tanks with green liquid in them. Each tank was vertical in rows of three, going all the way down the massive hall.

"Say, what where to happen if the fuel… I don't know, went away?" Aiden asked with a smirk. They both knew what he was talking about.

"I don't think they'll appreciate it much." Zak said with a smirk of his own.

"Whoops! Did I put detonators on _all_ the fuel tanks? Zak, why didn't you stop me?" He added sarcastically. He set a detonator every five meters. Zak and all his friends knew Aiden had a love for explosions and fire. With that done, Aiden pressed the 'Activate' button on one of them. Because they were all attached by electro-strings, one would go off after another in a chain reaction, and they had ten seconds to get cover.

"GET COVER!" Zak yelled half laughing as Aiden ran from the fuel tanks; it was only common sense, that if fuel was flammable, it was also highly volatile. They found steps that went down about two meters towards a door that seemed locked and they slid down them, and got on their stomachs.

Suddenly, an ominous 'BOOM' went across the entire ship.

Generals Command Room 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The Morton asked the crew as his ship stopped moving.

"SIR, OUR FUEL HAS BEEN DEPELTED!"

"WHERE WERE THOES TROOPS LAST?!" The General asked the machine, in which its job was to make sure fuel was distributed evenly across the ship.

"THEY WERE IN HALL B342, SIR."

"THEY DESTROYED THE FUEL TANKS!" At this, he punched the machine, it was smashed into tonnes of tiny pieces.

Fuel Room 

"I think our job here is done," Aiden said, rubbing his hands together. "Wait a second… where's the door?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Oh, we're just pure geniuses… look over there," Zak pointed to the end of the hallway. "The explosion caused pieces of steel to fly right in front of it, and the heat of it, welded the steel together… go figure. We _had_ to make a thermo-nuclear explosion." He said, thinking it through.

"That was a thermo-nuclear?" Aiden asked, flabbergasted.

"No, I just wanted to see how cool it would seem if it was." Zak smiled, and Aiden chuckled.

"We don't have any detonators though!" Aiden exclaimed, hands on his head, something he always did when he ever came across a tough question.

"But," Zak said opening a pouch he had on his belt. "We _do_ have grenades."

"You and me _both_ know that we need something more powerful." He responded with a frown.

"But," Zak said, walking up the pile of welded metal. "Putting explosives here," He pointed at several spots between the metal. "Would destroy it. But the problem is, that it needs to be pretty hot for it to be able to do what I just said it should. Man, this sucks…"

Aiden was so furious at their unluckiness that he just stared at the steel bars hard. The he noticed something; the steel began to turn red, heat red.

"Zak, look at this." Aiden pointed to the heat gradually going through all the bars like a fire expanding in a forest.

"What the…"

"It doesn't matter now, just put the grenades in… we're getting out of here." Aiden announced, never letting his eyes leave the bars.

"So he's finely learning his incredible ability…" The ship's captain said to herself slowly, watching a personal camera in the fuel room. She did nothing to stop them from ruining their tanks.

"What was that, Pulse?" Morton asked, furious that their ship was now devoid of all fuel.

"Oh, nothing…" She responded, wondering.

"What our luck… that said this place needed the law of physics?" Zak asked with a smile, as he put the grenades in, never touching the –now steaming with heat– bars. As he walked away from it, and getting behind another pile of steel he just noticed Aiden didn't move from his position, which was about ten meters from the explosives. Although, Zak pressed the detonation button on the little remote that came with the grenades, which meant Aiden had… about ten seconds until they all blew.

"Aiden, get over here!" He told him with fear in his eyes.

"I'm coming!" He responded but then he seems to slip on a piece of strewn metal. Aiden got up, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Aiden!" Zak yelled as he looked at the remote; three seconds… two seconds… one second. Then Zak got on his stomach as low to the pile as possible, praying that Aiden wouldn't get killed. A boom followed a beep of the remote. As Zak slowly got up, he saw him.

Aiden was laying unconscious against one of the broken fuel tanks. As Zak slowly came towards him, fearing the worst, he noticed something odd. Aiden had no burns on his skin, but patches of his shirt were burnt to a crisp. The only wound he had was a piece of glass that had logged itself into him. Instantly, Aiden's clothes seemed to repair themselves and he woke up, rubbing his head.

"Let's go." Aiden bluntly said getting up, looking at the piece of glas in his arm. It was five centimeters high, and he just pulled it out.

"Oww..." Aiden said. "That hurt."

"No duh! You just pulled a piece of glass out of you. We should try to get that sterile." Of course, Zak cared for his well being before anything else.

"I'll be fine." Aiden said, wincing every now and then at the pain.

Zak was so flabbergasted, that all he could do was follow him outside the door. When they went outside the door, prepared for anything on the other side, they were surprised nothing was there, after losing all their fuel and a door; surely they would want to incinerate them.

"Hey, what's this?" Zak took a disc off a belt –in which he didn't know how the belt came there in the first place– it was flashing red. He pressed the only button on it.

A soldier appeared as a hologram on the disc. It had asked,

"Troops, what is your status? And where the heck is your amour? We're in a battle here! Wait… Are you kids?"

Aiden looked anxiously around the room in search in what to say, then said,

"We have successfully infiltrated the enemy flagship and have destroyed the fuel tanks … um… we are going to try to see what we can do from there." Ignoring the troops last question.

"We didn't sanction a boarding party, what are you-" Aiden clicked the same button again before any more trouble could come of it.

"Ignorance is bliss." Zak said, laughing.

They slapped five.

Generals Command Room 

"General. Our ships have pushed our forces back one kilometer, if this process continues the way it is, 75 of our ships shields will be down in… oh, I'd say about a good 27 minutes. Remember the fact that we still have 500 of out ships in the nearest sector, so I suggest we–" The captain was cut off.

"You forget, Captain, just because you're the same rank as me on this ship, means nothing to the fact that I have years' more battle experience than you do. Here, we're the same, down there," Morton pointed towards the nearest planet. "I can command you with the same integrity as a normal machine, so watch your tongue." Morton produced three knives out of nowhere, each between a finger, and threw them at the captain. One was centimeters away from her forehead, hitting the top of her chair, the other two, where the same distance apart of the first, only at each side of her head. But she didn't flinch.

The captain was quite young for the rank, only thirteen years old, but she was just as feared as any other captain of any other fleet. The only name everyone knew her by, was Pulse, which sounded like a guy name. She always said it made them respond to her more.

"A little on edge, General, because you know I'm Lukas's favourite?" The young captain asked with a smile.

"Not only am I his future successor," Morton turned from the battle, to the captain. "But I'll have no more from you." Morton threw another dagger at her, this time, aimed at her head. Amazingly, Pulse caught it by the handle, as the blade was millimeters away from her forehead.

At this General Morton broke the casing off a button that said '_For emergencies only_' and slammed the button.

As he drummed his fingers together, smiling, he looked at the cameras; hundred of thousands of machines came into view.

"Those fools don't stand a chance against my _entire space army_!" At this he made an evil chuckle.


	6. Hard Enough For Ya?

Chapter Six Hard Enough For 'Ya? Unknown Hallway 

"Hey, Zak, what you doing?" Aiden asked Zak as he was looking through a holographic map he found on the way there.

"Looking for the pilot hanger, we best get off this ship, as fast as possible, and the only way, is by flight."

"I thought _you _were the coward, you hated going here, you where scared as heck about the V.R.S –or what ever you call it–, you ran faster then I possibly could through those halls, and dare I say it, I wouldn't even _try _flying one of those ships. I think you're so scared, you've gone insane." He admitted laughing.

"Hey, those ships can't be _that _hard to pilot, I mean, how hard could it be? I'm the one with Flight Simulator 3000." Zak said proudly.

"How many planes have you crashed?" Aiden asked, amused that he though he could pilot an aircraft.

"Never, honest, always made it." He put his hand to his heart, and stuck three fingers up.

"How far to the hanger?" Aiden asked worried that any more crazed machines would arrive.

"Just a few more-… uh oh…"

"What's wrong?" He hesitantly asked.

He didn't say anything; he just pointed at a swarm of red dots on the hologram, and started to run as fast as he could with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. Aiden went after him, the hologram still on, they were all going in one general direction, and that direction was in the same one we where. I looked at he weapons Aiden acquired earlier, and thought,

'_Its begun._'

He stopped in his tracks, dug his heels into the ground, put both his pistols in their respective holsters and swung the rifle from his back into his hands.

"Aiden, move, they'll slaughter us! This isn't a video game, man, come on!" Zak pleaded.

"It may not be a video game," He said "But; I always win, so, you staying or leaving?" Aiden looked at the hologram, and saw the swarms of red dots were only two corners away from them. Zak seemed to relax, and just think for a while.

"You stay, I stay, we're friends for a reason." He said with a smile. At that, he loaded his rocket.


	7. Rules of Cheating

**_AUTHORS NOTE: _**Sorry for the delay, folks! I had the world's worst case of bad WiFi internet. P Thankyou to all people still reading, and I hope you enjoy my story D

Also, I'll be sending in a new chapter ever day or so, as I already have all of them up to Phase 4 done, '' So, read on, and let your imagination run WILD! D

* * *

Chapter Seven The Rules of Cheating 

Unknown Hall Near Hanger

The droids came into view, Aiden thought,

'_This is it, time to win._'

The two open fired, the machines came in swarms, Aiden started to retreat firing at the same time. He had no idea how to aim such a weapon, and fired in bursts wildly.

Driven by fear, Zak shot volleys of rockets at the incoming swarm, and they slowly stepped backwards. They had reached a door and it open and closed for them. Aiden shot at the lock and made rapid-fire shots between the doors to weld them together. He turned around and noticed they'd arrived at the Hanger

"Move! Take a ship!" He yelled, pointing at a ship.

The door exploded and Aiden –being too close for the door– rocketed backwards and landed on his back, the door defending him from the explosion.

As he got up, Aiden cracked his back quickly, and started to blow out as many machines as possible, but as it seemed for every one destroyed, two more came.

'_We're fighting a losing battle._'

Aiden adjusted his rifle into overdrive by clicking a button on the slide.

"Aiden, get inside!" Zak yelled as he jumped into a ship.

Suddenly, as if they responded to Zak, they all aimed for Aiden. And at that moment, it was as if the world went in slow motion, he had slowly dodged each round by brining his upper body backwards, and actually done _the_ Matrix. And all he could think of was,

'_All I need is dark sunglasses and an overcoat._'

Zak stared wide-eyed as Aiden laughed at the awesomeness of the situation

Generals Command Room

"SIR, WE HAVE REPORTS OF THE TWO TROOPS IN THE HANGER, ATTEMPTING TO TAKE OUT OUR UNITS." The mechancal assistant proclaimed

"They don't stand a chance, although, I want to see their fight, out it on the screen. Now!" The General motioned to a big screen in front of him; it was most commonly used for viewing battles.

"SIR, ONE OF THEM IS TAKING A FIGHTER."

"WHAT?!" 

All Pulse did was laugh to herself, laughing at what Aiden was doing.

"Just like old times." She said, without Morton hearing.

Hanger

"How did you do that?" Zak asked as Aiden was still doing the move.

"Simple," He gruffly answered as he did a back flip to get behind the ship Zak was in.

"It _is_ a video game, for us at least, they don't play fairly, we don't play fairly, it's the rules of cheating," Aiden said with a smirk. "Tell me you can fly this thing!" He looked helplessly at the controls. Then noticing there was only one more position available, took the Gunner's Position.

"Like you said: 'This is a video game' and in video games, I don't crash."

"Let's do this." Aiden said, as he gunned the boosters they made a little handshake they've had sense they met.

Generals Command Room

"SIR, THEY HAVE TAKEN OFF WITH AN AIRCRAFT."

"I HAVE MY OWN EYES YOU MECHANICLE FOOL! GET MY SHIP READY, I'M GETTING RID OF THEM MYSELF." General Morton stood up, only to be interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

"General, is all going well?" An old, crackly voice ominously asked.

The General suddenly straightened up, and looked at the screen, although the screen was black, he knew the voice automatically; it was _his _commander, it was Lukas.

"Sir, yes, all is going well, although, I could use more mechs. to help the certain situation at hand."

"What _situation_? I hope all is as well as you say, for your own sake. Pulse, what's going on over there?" He asked the Captain.

"Well, Morty here can't kill these two troops. They're a nuisance. It's kind of sad really. Morton can't kill them, no matter how hard he tries."

"Oh, really now?" Although he couldn't see a face of any kind, Morton could tell Lukas was looking at him. Morton gulped, and gave the Captain a deathly look.

"Morton, if you don't get rid of them soon. I'll do the killing, and it won't just be them. You're top in your class, you kill everything and anything that gets in your way." Lukas paused. "By the way," He slowly said. "There is one trooper, named Aiden, he is your new and only target." Right then, a picture of Aiden appeared on the screen. Pulses' eyes went wide at the picture of Aiden.

"General Lukas… if you will, why not we just give them a _ride_, shall we say, back to their ship? Surely they cannot do any more damage than they already have. We'll just interrogate them, and then leave them to the Freedom Fighters." Pulse seemed to try to stall that order.

"No, they die."

"Yes, sir." Morton said as the voice went away. He smiled suspiciously at Pulse, and then ordered the droids,

"GET MY SHIP FUELED AND READY, DOUBLE TIME!"

Space

"Okay, I think you know what you're doing, so I'll leave you." Aiden said, confused, seeing all the crossfire between the droids and other team.

"Aiden, take the disc from my belt, report our troops."

"Gotcha."

The aircraft did barrel rolls and tight turns.

"What's… wrong?" Aiden said, slowly because of all the turns.

"Our own ships are shooting at us, REPORT WHILE WE ARE STILL IN ONE PIECE!" He shouted.

Aiden pressed the button; the same trooper came up again.

"What's your status, trooper?"

"We have commandeered an enemy star fighter… and are being shot at… the craft number is..." He looked around the ship and found three letters and numbers. "BET173."

"Roger that trooper, return to our ship to get a _real_ fighter, I wouldn't trust one of theirs as far as I could throw them. Over and out." Instantly, half the crossfire they were recently viewing went down a couple notches.

"OK, get there asap Zak," Aiden said. "It's getting cramped in here."

Airship Hanger

The General was getting his ship ready, hungry for revenge, whoever these people were, they were making a fool out of the General, and that isn't healthy for them.

"Time to get revenge." Uttered the General.

He fired up the boosters, and took off.

His ship was one-of-a-kind it had three 'fins' as some put it, one on the top, two angled on the sides. Each fin had 'machine-gun-like' blasts; only few targets could withstand its massive volley for more than five seconds. Next to the 'repeating blasters' were homing rockets; they were turbo charged, and almost never missed. In the center of all the fins was the cockpit, which was a sphere; the cockpit was made that was for maximum speed. At the back of the ship, was another gun, repeating blasters. Instead of the driver having to aim at the back _and _front at the same time, the back automatically fired.

To boot, the ships pilot had to be extremely skilled, for there was no steering wheel, just two handles in which you insert your hand, each could move in different directions. The ship was nicknamed "Dark" for the ship was painted all black, and almost invisible in space combat.

Friendly Hanger

"Nice flying!" Aiden complemented Zak as we got out of the ship.

" 'It's a video game for us'." He said, and smiled. Suddenly, a crowd of about fifty troopers lined up in front of them.

"What's this about?" Zak asked the troopers, bewildered.

"Sirs, you're our Sergeants, we are yours to command, we have been told this by the High Council." One trooper blankly said, not even looking at Zak.

"High Council?" Zak asked.

"Yes, the Generals of the entire army being, Cobalt, Viktor, Areion, and Jhana."

Aiden looked at Zak, and Zak looked at him. They both smiled.

Freedom Fighters Battle Plans Room

"So, is everybody clear on what we do in these situations?" Zak finished.

"Sir, yes sir." All the troopers said in unison.

"Good, then, its time." Aiden said grimly.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hopefully I'll see some reviews on this chapter. I can't say it was my favourite. I have many more chapters on the way, so thanks for reading! 


End file.
